


Two like me

by Kenluck



Series: Four of Us [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys what did you do, Also their genderbends are separantes entitied but Neo's genderbend still doesn't exist, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Genderbend, Kissing, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mettaton Genderbend, Mettaton NEO (Undertale), Mettaton and Neo are separates entities, Mettaton-centric (Undertale), Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mettacest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenluck/pseuds/Kenluck
Summary: Neo hates a part of his body, but luckily he has Alphys to help him fix it. The task would be easier than expected if Mettaton and Mettalica didn't feel the need to get in the middle of anything that Neo does.Because fucking up his live is their passion.
Relationships: Mettaton/Mettaton (Undertale), mettacest
Series: Four of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997743
Kudos: 3





	Two like me

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaanks to my beloved hUSBAND for writing this with me, is gonna be WILD.
> 
> And thanks to Bloobity (https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobity) for helping me fix translation mistakes! Love you so much.

It was nowhere to be found.

He _knew_ he had left it on the metal desk in his room. The last time he saw it, last night, it was there, and now it was gone. He looked in those white cabinets, the ones that were able to move simply by applying some force in one direction, but even there he couldn't find them. He tried another cabinet, but he got a similar, if not exact, result. 

His frustration was noticeable. His expressions showed a contained anger, but he remained calm, as there were still places to scour through. His room was spacious, not as spacious as his roommate's (whose voice could be heard distantly), but still big enough to lose anything in. 

It also didn't help that he wasn’t the best at keeping track of his things. For a second, the morning breeze brought him back to the previous night. A yellow reptile in a white lab coat had given him the option to be modified forever, to change for the better —according to her of course— and who was he to refuse? He hated the excessive weight his body possessed. It was an advantage in the long run, no doubt, and effective for resistance. 

He clenched his hand onto the edge of the closet door, the pure strength of his fingers breaking the surface of the wood slightly. Before his eyes were various clothes: pants, shirts, purple boots... but nothing that looked familiar.

His grip tightened. Hatred bubbled deep inside of him, getting gradually stronger, and eventually boiling over. Absentmindedly, his head clouded with blind rage, he broke a chunk off the door, taking the knob with it and letting it fall to the floor. This caught the attention of his roommate, his _beloved_ company whom he tried to avoid but whose curiosity always proved to occur at just the wrong time.

"Now just what’s happened here, darling?" asked Mettaton, his head peeking comically inside the half-opened door. True, in the rush and search, Neo had forgotten to close the door to his room and a certain unbearable robot had taken advantage of that. "Oh, your closet! Oh, Neo dear, if you hate your clothes so much, don't take it out on your closet, you know that I can always change your wardrobe whenever you want!"

His voice was so...  _ off-putting _ . Neo turned to look at him, unknowingly giving an excessively homicidal glare that made Mettaton jump a little. Neo simply wished that this imbecile would get outta his sight, but Mettaton appeared not to share the sentiment as he invited himself in.

"Aww darling, you really should control yourself more. Strength like that can break much more than just a piece of wood..." Mettaton said, gently squeezing Neo’s shoulder. Neo was already turned away, not wanting to see the smug smile he knew Mettaton was wearing. "Mmm... I get that what you’re looking for must be important, and I certainly have a particular interest in helping you find it. However, you'll have to excuse me..." He said, his hand starting to slide down on the other's back, grinning wide. Neo couldn’t see it, but just imagining it gave him even more reason to turn his head away. Mettaton kicked the ground, crossed his arms and upturned his nose on a huff. "Hmfp! Well then. I'll go see someone who will listen to me with their ears. Try not to kill yourself while you search, lest living here become  _ unbearably  _ dull." He trudged out, cursing under his breath.

Neo closed his eyes, relaxing a little when he heard the front door slam as Mettaton (presumably) stormed out. Perfect, now he could keep looking, cursing and making all the noise he wanted without having to worry about that damn nosy robot. 

He continued his detective work for about fifteen more minutes, turning his room and part of the apartment upside down. Irritated, he threw himself on his bed, falling on his stomach on the mattress, completely wrinkling the cover. Some pillows bounced and fell on the floor, but the place was already so trashed that the robot didn't even care. 

He took one of the few pillows that hadn't fallen on the floor and hugged it. It was funny that a being made of metal liked such soft and fluffy textures. 

Then he imagined that the pillow was Mettaton and started squeezing it in anger. 

As he squeezed it to get some release, he noticed a stain on the pillow that wasn't there before. He stopped the pillow abuse and looked at it, closely. 

Not a couple of seconds passed before he realized it was black lipstick. 

And he only knew two assholes who wore black lipstick.

"That bastard," Neo grumbled, jumping to his feet. He already knew where Mettaton was, surely him and his little friend had stolen the blueprints just to annoy him. But he had had enough of their stupid little jokes, or being simply seen as an object of ridicule. Not anymore. 

He left the house, heading for Metallica's home. He knew she and Mettaton were there, probably mocking him. But no more. He was at his limit. 

And he was going to make it very clear to them. 


End file.
